poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
Betty Jetty
'Betty Jetty '''is one of the main antagonists of Super Power Island. She has the ability to fly, and she is the sister of Ned Noodlehead (revealed in Poptropica Adventures for the Nintendo DS). Origin Betty Jetty grew up with her brother, Ned Noodlehead. One day, Betty Jetty was caught and brought to the County Prison for flying without a license. She stayed there for a long time until the meteor crashed into the prison. Roles Super Power Island After a giant meteor crashed into the island's County Prison, Betty Jetty gained the power to fly. She used this power to create chaos over the island with her other criminal friends. With the power of flight, she is the most difficult criminal on Super Power Island. In order to fight her, you must defeat the other five criminals. Once you do so, go to the telephone booth, which will give you the power to fly. Betty Jetty's Defeat Use your new superpower of flight to defeat Betty Jetty. To activate it, click on the small fly icon in the lower left corner of the screen. You will find Betty Jetty on the tallest skyscraper roof in Downtown (Super Power). Once you're there, she'll tell you to catch her if you can. Follow her as she flies. She will throw green energy beams at you. Avoid the green beams by staying away from her for the first 7/8 sets of spheres. Try to not get hit more than 4 times, or you'll have to start over again. After that, you can get close enough to her to knock her down. However in the end, Ned Noodlehead is the one who gets credit for defeating Betty Jetty, and you can trade a hot dog for the medallion. There is a glitch at beating her before all other villains if you have the apple handheld item from an Applebee's promo. You jump up and press spacebar very quickly at the same time, which makes you rise higher and higher into the air. Then you reach a certain point up in the sky and it shows the challenge where she throws the green energy beams at you. Reality TV Betty Jetty also appeared in Reality TV as one of the contestants. Although she still has her power of flight, she'll never use it when she is on Reality TV Island. She is usually the contestant who wants to vote you off. It will be better if you vote her off (first) too. Otherwise, your percentage of being voted off will increase. Super Villain Island She does not play a big role here, but she does appear with Gretchen Grimlock inside the prison. Later, she along with the other Super Power villains hold a security guard hostage in a cell. Personality Like other criminals in County Prison, Betty Jetty has quite a temper, especially when someone mentions her hair. She's also an airhead - a person who doesn't think before they act.http://blog.poptropica.com/2011/04/villain-showdown-first-round-begins.html She's also arrogant, especially when it comes to her super powers. She hates fair play, and will do whatever she can to create an unfair play. However, she never uses her power on Reality TV. Physical Appearance Betty Jetty is a Poptropican, which mean she has a small body with a large bobble head. She has a messy pink hair and gets mad when someone mentions it. She also has large pink lips. Her skin is yellow. Clothing Betty Jetty always wears prisoner clothing, even when she was out of the jail. Abilities Flying She gained her power of flight after a radioactive meteor crashes into the County Prison. Betty Jetty uses this power most. Her fondness of airplanes and flight make her power stronger. Energy Balls The radioactive meteor also gained her the power to release green energy balls. It seems like the beams are radioactive, and can render the player confused for a while. Trivia *Her powers may be based on the character Starfire from DC Comics and the show, ''Teen Titans as Starfire could also fly and release green energy beams. *Betty Jetty is Ned Noodlehead's sister. (Poptropica Adventures Nintendo DS). *She makes an appearance in Super Villain Island in one of the prison cells. *She hates her brother (Ned Noodlehead). Gallery Adventuressuperpower.png|Betty Jetty left back images-24.jpeg Unknown-15.jpeg Screenshot_2013-09-04_at_7.18.57_PM.png|Betty Jetty in Erewhon Betty.png|Betty in Super Power Island BettyJettyCriminalFiles.jpg|Betty Jetty's criminal files References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Super Power Island Category:Bosses Category:Reality TV Island Contestants Category:Reality TV Island Category:Female Characters Category:Female Poptropicans Category:Female Villain Category:Super Villain Island Category:Poptropica Adventures Category:Poptropicans Category:Main Characters Category:Poptropica Category:Main Antagonists Category:Enemies